


Erinnerungsstücke

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Childhood Memories, Community: de_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Moving In Together, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Es war Boerne gewesen, der die Idee als erstes laut ausgesprochen hatte.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/146618.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinnerungsstücke

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Joker (369. Eltern)  
> Regenbogenchallenge: am Ende da Spoiler  
> Genre: Slash, est. relationship, Humor & Fluff  
> Rating: P 12  
> Warnung: OOC? Keine Ahnung. Wenn die zwei erst mal zusammen sind, entwickeln sie sich irgendwie weiter weg von ihren Canon-Single-Persönlichkeiten. Aber ist ja auch ein Unterschied … wenn die ganze UST wegfällt ;)  
> Länge: ~ 1000 Wörter

***

Es war Boerne gewesen, der die Idee als erstes laut ausgesprochen hatte. _Wozu Miete für eine zweite Wohnung zahlen, wenn wir ohnehin immer entweder bei dir oder bei mir sind?_ Und Thiel hatte zugeben müssen, daß da was dran war. Zumal sie nach fast einem Jahr wohl einigermaßen sicher sein konnten, daß sie keine getrennten Wohnungen brauchten. Obwohl das mit dem zweimal Miete zahlen natürlich Unsinn war, weil Boerne schließlich _keine_ Miete zahlte und er seine Miete _an_ Boerne zahlte. _Ja, aber wenn du zu mir ziehst, kann ich deine Wohnung an jemand anderen vermieten_ , hatte Boerne darauf nur erwidert. _Und unterm Strich sind das 600 Euro mehr, vor Steuern_. Nicht, daß Boerne das Geld brauchte, hatte Thiel bei sich gedacht. Aber nicht gesagt, weil er die starke Vermutung hatte, daß es hier in Wirklichkeit gar nicht hauptsächlich um Geld ging.

So hatte das ganze also seinen Lauf genommen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, weil einiges von Boernes Möbeln weichen mußte, um seinen Sachen Platz zu machen. Ihre Vorstellungen zum Thema Wohnungseinrichtung gingen auseinander, um es diplomatisch auszudrücken. Es wurden erbitterte Kämpfe gefochten – aber immer wieder Frieden geschlossen. Thiel seufzte, als Boerne ihn mit einem gemurmelten _zu schwer_ beiseite schob. Also, wenn seine Auseinandersetzungen mit Susanne jemals so geendet hätten, hätte ihre Ehe vielleicht auch länger gehalten. Nicht, daß er sich das jetzt noch so dringend wünschte. Schläfrig kuschelte er sich an den Körper neben ihm.

„Jetzt haben wir endlich alles, oder?“

„Die Wohnung muß noch renoviert werden“, entgegnete Boerne nicht weniger schläfrig. „Aber das hat ja noch … Zeit.“

„Mhm …“ Boerne war noch nicht auf die Suche nach einem Nachmieter gegangen, also keine Eile.

„Und wir müssen natürlich noch die Sachen aus deinem Keller raus und in meinen räumen.“

Thiel stöhnte. Verdammt, das hatte er völlig verdrängt. „Muß das sein?“

„Na komm schon.“ Boerne zog ihn an sich und lachte. „Fast geschafft. Da gehen wir nächstes Wochenende dran.“

***

Mißmutig stand Thiel im Keller und griff nach dem ersten Karton. Die Hälfte des Gerümpels, das hier noch herumgestanden hatte, hatten sie schon für den Sperrmüll auf die Straße geschafft. Das meiste hier unten war tatsächlich Müll gewesen – warum entsorgte man das bloß nicht immer gleich, sondern stellte es erst nochmal unter?

Aber jetzt ging es ans Eingemachte. Erinnerungen aus fünf Jahrzehnten, in Kartons verpackt. Und unbeschriftet. Und Boerne hatte darauf bestanden, daß er einen Blick in die Kartons warf und aussortierte, was er nicht mehr brauchte. Wenn er sie jetzt schon mal anfaßte und sie alles umräumten.

„Jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht“, sagte Boerne, der gerade wieder in den Keller zurückkam und triumphierend einen Edding hochhielt. „Hier, dann kannst du diesmal auch gleich draufschreiben, was drin ist.“

Thiel seufzte.

„Und, was ist drin?“

„Unterlagen aus meiner Ausbildung. Glaube ich …“

„Laß mal sehen.“ Boerne nahm ihm den Ordner aus der Hand. „Oh, wunderbar, vergilbte Gesetzeskopien aus den 80ern! Die brauchst du natürlich dringend. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du das nicht inzwischen online finden würdest. In der aktuellen Fassung, nebenbei bemerkt.“

Thiel mußte lachen. „Ist ja schon gut.“ Er wühlte sich noch einmal tiefer um sicherzugehen, daß hier wirklich nichts mehr von Interesse drin war. „Der kann weg.“

Gegen Mittag hatten sie sich durch die Hälfte der Kartons gearbeitet. Einiges war komplett zum Müll gewandert, bei anderen Kartons hatte er aussortiert, und manches wie der Karton mit alten Kleidungsstücken und Spielsachen, die einmal Lukas gehört hatten, hatte Boerne kommentarlos in seinen Keller hinübergetragen.

„Hier sind nochmal Spielsachen drin“, Boerne hielt eine Holzeisenbahn hoch. „Und Schulhefte, so wie’s aussieht. Sind die von dir?“

„Ja.“ Er drehte sich um. „Den will ich auch behalten, den müssen wir nicht durch –“

„Was ist das denn?“

Zu spät. „Äh … eine Puppe?“

„Du hattest eine Barbiepuppe?“ Boerne grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Das glaubt mir kein Mensch.“

„Das ist nicht …“ Verdammt. Leugnen war sinnlos. Boerne hätte sich in so einem Fall immer noch damit rausreden können, daß was von den Sachen seiner Schwester zwischen seine geraten war, aber er? „Das war bloß, weil meine Mutter meinen Vater ärgern wollte.“

Boerne sah ihn fragend an.

„Naja … du hättest mal sein Gesicht sehen sollen.“ Thiel mußte lächeln, als er daran zurückdachte. „Eigentlich hätte er die Puppe ja in hohem Bogen aus der Wohnung werfen müssen, von wegen kapitalistischer Kommerzscheiß. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es sehr fortschrittlich, daß meine Mutter mir eine Puppe gekauft hatte, dagegen ließ sich ja nun nix sagen.“

Boerne lachte.

„Leg das wieder zurück. Die Sachen will ich auch alle behalten, die muß ich nicht nochmal durchsehen.“

***

„Du hast da überhaupt keine Barbiepuppe“, informierte ihn Boerne, als er nach dem Abendessen – eine Pizza zur Feier des abgeschlossenen Umzugs – sein Tablet zur Hand genommen hatte.

„Hm?“ Thiel wendete den Blick vom Fernseher ab, wo gerade St. Pauli spielte. „Hab‘ ich nicht?“

„Das ist eine Lilli. Die deutsche Vorgängerin der Barbiepuppe.“

„Aha.“ Er sah wieder zum Fernseher zurück. „Das hätte meinen Vater sicher beruhigt.“

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Die Puppe hieß auch _Bild-Lilli_ , weil sie auf einer Zeichnung aus der Bildzeitung beruhte. Ich fürchte, das wäre Herbert nicht unbedingt lieber als ein amerikanisches Produkt gewesen.“

Thiel lachte. „Nee … das wäre noch schlimmer gewesen.“

Eine Weile konzentrierte er sich auf das Spiel, bis Boerne leise pfiff und er wieder zu ihm hinüber schaute. „Was ist?“

„Nicht übel … das sind inzwischen gesuchte Sammlerstücke. Für dein Püppchen aus dem Keller könntest du locker fünf- bis sechstausend Euro bekommen.“

Thiel sah wieder zurück zum Bildschirm. „Ach.“

…

„Aber du willst sie nicht verkaufen.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er starrte immer noch auf den Bildschirm, obwohl er nicht mehr wirklich sah, was dort passierte.

„Du hast damit gespielt, oder?“ Boerne klang amüsiert.

„Als ob du deine Kindheitserinnerungen verkaufen würdest.“

Das Sofa knarrte, als Boerne näher rutschte.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er ließ sich ziehen und schloß die Augen. War ja eh Halbzeitpause. Und das Spiel sowieso nicht so interessant.

„Weiß du …“ Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah auf seine Hand. Seine und Boernes Hand, die Finger verschränkt. „Meine Mutter hat sie mir geschenkt.“

„Ich weiß.“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Regenbogenchallenge: Barbie


End file.
